Baby i
'''Baby I - '''singel Amerykańskiej piosenkarki Ariany Grande z płyty Yours Truly Tekst Piosenki Baby I got love for thee So deep inside of me I don't know where to start Yeah, yeah I love you more than anything But the words can't even touch what's in my heart No, oh When I try to explain it I be sounding insane The words don't ever come out right I get all tongue tied (and twisted) I can't explain what I'm feeling And I say baby, baby, baby (Baby I) ooh baby, oh baby, my baby (Baby I) ooh baby, baby I All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby But every time I try to say it Words, they only complicate it Baby, baby (ohohoh) Baby I'm so down for you No matter what you do, (real talk), I'll be around Yeah, yeah, oh baby See baby I been feelin' you Before I even knew what feelings were about Oh, baby When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy Words don't ever come out right I get all tongue tied (and twisted) I can't explain what I'm (feeling) And I say baby baby, baby (Baby I) ooh baby, oh baby, my baby (Baby I) ooh baby, baby I All I'm tryna say is you're my everything (baby) But every time I try to say it Words, they only complicate it Baby, baby (ohohoh) Straight up, you got me, All in, how could I not be, I sure hope you know If it's even possible, I love you more Than the word love can say it It's better not explaining That's why I keep saying… Baby I Ooh baby, oh baby, my baby (Baby I) ooh baby, baby I All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby But every time I try to say it Words, they only complicate it Baby, baby Baby Baby, baby (Baby I) ooh baby, oh baby, my baby (Baby I) ooh baby, baby I All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby But every time I try to say it Words, they only complicate it Every time I try to say it Words, they only complicate it Every time I try to say it Words, they only complicate it Baby, baby (ohohoh) Baby, baby Tłumaczenie Tekstu Kochanie mam miłość do ciebie Tak głęboko w środku, nie wiem gdzie zacząć Yeah, yeah Kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek Ale słowa nie mogą nawet dotknąć tego co jest w środku Nie, oh Kiedy staram się to wytłumaczyć, brzmię dziwacznie Słowa nigdy nie wychodzą jak powinny Mój język cały się wiąże (i skręca) Nie mogę wytłumaczyć (co czuję) I mówię kochanie, kochanie, kochanie (Kochanie, ja) ooh, kochanie, oh kochanie, moje kochanie (Kochanie, ja) ooh, kochanie, kochanie, ja Próbuję tylko powiedzieć, że jesteś wszystkim kochanie Ale za każdym razem, gdy próbuję to powiedzieć Słowa tylko to komplikują Kochanie, kochanie (ohohoh) Kochanie, jestem dla ciebie Niezależnie co robisz, (prawdziwe mówienie) będę blisko, Yeah, yeah, oh kochanie Zobacz kochanie, coś do ciebie czułam Jeszcze przed tym gdy się dowiedziałam co znaczą uczucia, Oh, kochanie Kiedy staram się to wytłumaczyć, brzmię szalenie Słowa nigdy nie wychodzą jak powinny Mój język cały się wiąże (i skręca) Nie mogę wytłumaczyć (co czuję) I mówię kochanie, kochanie, kochanie (Kochanie, ja) ooh, kochanie, oh kochanie, moje kochanie (Kochanie, ja) ooh, kochanie, kochanie, ja Próbuję tylko powiedzieć, że jesteś wszystkim (kochanie) Ale za każdym razem, gdy próbuję to powiedzieć Słowa tylko to komplikują Kochanie, kochanie (ohohoh) Uspokój się, masz mnie Całą, jak mogłabym nie być Mam nadzieję, że wiesz Jeśli to tylko możliwe, kocham cię bardziej Niż słowo "Miłość" może to powiedzieć Lepiej nic nie tłumaczyć Dlatego cały czas powtarzam... Kochanie, ja Ooh, kochanie, oh kochanie, moje kochanie (Kochanie, ja) ooh, kochanie, kochanie, ja Wszystko, co próbuję powiedzieć, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim Ale za każdym razem, gdy próbuję to powiedzieć Słowa tylko to komplikują Kochanie, kochanie Kochanie Kochanie, kochanie (Kochanie, ja) ooh, kochanie, oh kochanie, moje kochanie (Kochanie, ja) ooh, kochanie, kochanie, ja Wszystko, co próbuję powiedzieć, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim Ale za każdym razem, gdy próbuję to powiedzieć Słowa tylko to komplikują Za każdym razem, gdy próbuję to powiedzieć Słowa tylko to komplikują Za każdym razem, gdy próbuję to powiedzieć Słowa tylko to komplikują Kochanie, kochanie (ohohoh) Kochanie, kochanie Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Ariana Grande